A Dark Flame
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: What is this? Cresselia broke up with Darkrai? And Zapdos broke up with Moltres? What? Has they gone mad? You have to wonder how they two are feeling... ::Moltres & Darkrai::


**A Dark Flame**

**Me : Hi guys! Yes, An Anime Fangirl, so known as Steph or Anime, is officially ADDICTED to the Legendary Ships! This time, it's kinda out of the box. BlackInfernoShipping. It's Moltres and Darkrai. Yes, weird, but hopefully at the end you'll like it! Some hints of BoltBeamShipping (Articuno & Zapdos) and RunawayShipping (Latios & Cresselia). Anyhow, on to the story!**

**Moltres : An Anime Fangirl doesn't own me or Pokémon.**

**Me : Thankies Moltres! *Gives Moltres a cookie***

**

* * *

**

- A Dark Flame -

- Moltres & Darkrai -

* * *

Darkrai looked up to the night sky, the blackness being shined down by the silver stars that came out to play. Now, if only the light of the stars could reached down to Darkrai's soul.

His soul was as tattered as his skin. And it was all because of one word.

_Good-bye._

Darkrai hissed, his azure orbs glowing into the night. He flowed into the shadowy forest that rested at the Newmoon Island. But, he felt a bit better, flowing in darkness. It's what his is made of. It's his element, his domain, his life.

He could still remember her words, clear as crystal ringing in his ears.

_I'm sorry Darkrai, but you're not the one for me._

How could she say that? She was his counterpart, his other half! How could she go and run off with Latios? Darkrai felt betrayed. How could Cresselia do that to him? After all they had been through together!

Darkrai's ebony claws slashed the closest tree, leaving scars onto the tree's ancient bark. Anger, hate and frustration were rolling inside of Darkrai's soul, burning it the nightmare black color as his skin. He wanted to rip and tear Latios from limb to limb. And _he_ was suppose to be his friend! When Latias was over to Fullmoon Island to chat with Cresselia, he would often stop by here to talk with Darkrai. After a while, they had gotten to be good friends. At the moment that Cresselia had left him for Latios, his visits stopped. Which was good. If Darkrai ever saw him again… not even Arceus himself could stop him from killing Latios. Again.

The Jet-Black Pokémon tighten his fists, making his eyes glow in a ice-blue light. Darkrai was _not _in a good mood.

What caught his attention from his evil plot to kill Latios and get Cresselia was a small flicker of light. Light? This was Newmoon Island, the only light there was from either the stars at night or the sun at daytime. Darkrai, who was feeling the curiosity pecking at him to see who was there, finally had won over.

He floated, silently as well, a ghost, and quickly found who was making the flicking light. And he was kinda surprised at who it was.

"Moltres? What are you going here?"

The phoenix was just standing, looking up at the stars. Her flicking flames that graced her wings and head was glowing in a serene way, not the normal hot and strong flame they gave out.

"Oh, Darkrai. I'm sorry for intruding at your home. I—I just need somewhere to land." she said, her voice just slightly quivering. She didn't notice him before, as she just landed at the island nearest to her.

"What happened?" Darkrai asked, noticing the small quiver of her normally proud voice.

"It's… it's Zapdos. He and I went to an island not too far from here. He… he said that he was breaking up with me. He said he was going out with Articuno!" Moltres yelled, her façade broken as tears started to flow from her dark amber eyes.

"Why? Why did he do that? After all we have been through! How could he just leave me like that!" Moltres exclaimed, her voice as frantic as the flames on her wings and the crest on her head.

Darkrai knew how she felt. He was thinking the same things about Cresselia just a few moments ago.

"I—I know how it feels." he said, looking away. He remember each word she had said to him, how each one burned in a different way into his spirit. He felt so empty, sometimes thinking about just drowning and ending his life.

"Oh my… I am _such_ an idiot. I forgot about you and Cresselia." Moltres said. How _could_ she forget about the Darkrai and Cresselia breakup? People still talk about it.

_It's no wonder why he stays away from everyone else in the Meetings; he doesn't want the same pain to happen again._ the phoenix thought, remember how outraged she felt when she had heard that Cresselia dumped Darkrai for Latios. She couldn't understand how could Cresselia could keep on with her day like she was never with him! Didn't she know how Darkrai must have felt?

_Little swan bitch. Oh, I want to kill her…_ Moltres thought, her fire burning once again with passion. Darkrai noticed the change in her, how her flames sparked up again with their old zeal.

"It's cool Moltres. I don't need Cresselia." Darkrai said, fury injected into Cresselia's name.

Moltres nodded. Up to now, she never noticed how his azure eyes glowed, and how his hair floated above him like smoke. It lit her heart up like the flame that lived inside of her and it burned her breath away.

"And I don't need Zapdos." Moltres declared, feeling like her old self. All thanks to Darkrai.

Darkrai had placed his hand on one of her wings, avoiding the red flames. She felt warm, which was to be expected, but it soothed Darkrai frayed spirit, restoring it to it's normal self. Darkrai… felt whole again. And only a few actions put his soul back to it's proper place.

They stayed at the same position, looking up at the stars. But, Moltres moved, ruffling her feathers.

"Thanks Darkrai. It, it felt nice talking to you." Moltres said, looking back to the phantom. Darkrai nodded, feeling the same way; staring into her dark amber eyes.

Moltres spread her wings, their flames burning even more beautifully, looking like the Phoenix that she is. Darkrai stared in awe, wondering how such a beautiful creature had spoken to him.

Moltres took up, looking like the sun had came up at the middle of the night. Darkrai, without thinking, took off after her.

"WAIT! MOLTRES!" He yelled, trying to stop the phoenix from flying away.

"Yeah?" Moltres said, turning around to see him. Darkrai looking straight to the eyes the reflected the pain he felt of Cresselia and the new joy that Moltres had brought to him.

"If… if you ever wait to talk, I'll be there." he said.

Moltres smiled, wanting to speak with him again. Soon. "Sure Darkrai. And, by the way…" she stopped her sentence to give the smallest of kisses to Darkrai's cheek.

"Cresselia doesn't know what she lost." she said, smiling at her bravery. Darkrai blushed, put he cracked a grin that broke Moltres's heart.

"The same with Zapdos." he said, and with a wave, he floated back to Newmoon Island. Darkrai hadn't felt this happy in a long time. But, he knew this happiness would last.

Moltres sighed in happiness, feeling that her heart's crack were Zapdos had broken her had healed. Besides, she had a thing for Dark-types.

* * *

**Me - Hey guys! Aw, the ending was really sweet. I had to genderbend a bit, since I see Zapdos as a girl, but who cares about that? **

**Anywho, WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE HELL DID CRESSELIA LEAVE DARKRAI? THE SAME THING WITH ZAPDOS? I wonder if they were on pot…**

**Cresselia - No we weren't!**

**Me - Swan BITCH! *Gets army of Dark-types, being lead by Darkrai* ATTACK!**

**Army of Dark-type being lead by Darkrai - *Attacks Cresselia* **

**Me - MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Cresselia - HELP! REVIEW SO YOU CAN SAVE ME!**


End file.
